New Life
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Sirius Black is proved innocent he is taken to Hogwarts' hospital wing to heal. When he has nightmares, he decides to let his mind heal by de-aging himself. Remus adopts Harry and takes care of Sirius. What kind of chaos will overtake the Lupin household?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

"NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T!"

Harry jumped awake in shock, breathing hard. He touched his throbbing scar, wincing. That voice ... He was sure that was the voice of Sirius Black, his godfather. Shuddering, he hopped out of bed and put on a cloak before exiting the common room. "Where are you going in this time?" the Fat Lady demanded. Harry ignored her and headed toward the hospital wing, briefly asking a portrait what the time was.

"Three AM, lad. Where are yeh off to in this time?" the portrait asked.

Harry hurried toward the hospital wing. He crept inside and saw Sirius, writing in his bed. "Sirius," he whispered. Then he froze. Sitting beside his godfather's bed was Professor Remus Lupin, who now stated at him in shock. "Er ..." Harry began awkwardly.

Another wail from Sirius saved him from answering. The hospital wing door burst open and Madam Pomfrey hurried toward Sirius. "Out of my way, out of my way!" she said as she pulled out a potion. She tipped it into Sirius' mouth and Sirius promptly fell quiet. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Poppy, is he okay?" Professor Lupin asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, yes. This is his third nightmare. I fear they are about Azkaban," Madam Pomfrey said dismissively.

"When will he stop having them?" Harry blurted out.

Lupin and Pomfrey both looked at him and he swallowed. "I do not know how long these nightmares will stay. However, there is a solution ..." Pomfrey looked at sirius thoughtfully. At Lupin's questioning look, she continued. "De-aging Sirius would calm his mind. I's say about the age of five would do. It would let his mind heal. Of course, this is only of Sirius agrees."

"We can ask him when he wakes up," Lupin said. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you leave. You have class tomorrow and you don't want to sleep in," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ah-Harry."

Harry stopped. Lupin stood up. "A word, if you don't mind." Harry nervously followed Professor Lupin into his office.

"Professor, I'm sorry I was out late for curfew, I-"

"It's okay. I do understand your worry for your godfather. It's quite understandable."

"You ... You're not going to ..." Harry stopped, his face flushing.

"Spank you like I did last time? No," Lupin answered with a smile.

Harry sighed in relief. Then he frowned. "If that's not why you called me here, what is it?"

Lupin leaned forward, his amber eyes fixed on Harry. "Harry. Do your relatives mistreat you?"

Harry's emerald eyes widened. "Uh, well-" and he poured everything out. Lupin's face was pale by the time he finished.

"That's it. You can't live with them," the professor announced.

"Will I have to go to an orphanage?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, no, of course not," Professor Lupin said. "I'll tell everything to Dumbledore. If he gives me permission, I will adopt you. That is, of course, if you want to. If you don't, I understand."

Harry broke into a grin. "Of course I want to, Professor!"

Lupin smiled. "Oh, and we can't have you calling me 'professor' all summer. How about Uncle Remus? But only in private, mind you. Otherwise I am still 'Professor Lupin'," Lupin said.

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Harry said enthusiastically.

Remus smiled.

* * *

"So ... So this will really make my nightmares go away? My mind will recover from Azkaban?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"... All right. I'll do it. But I won't stay five forever, right?" Sirius said anxiously.

"No. We'll age you back little by little when we think you're recovered enough," Remus said.

"Do you want to take the potions now?" Pomfrey asked.

Sirius nodded. "One last question-who will take care of me?"

"Remus will. He's adopting Harry as well," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Really? Is that true, Pronglet?" Sirius grinned, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yep. Uncle Remus told me yesterday," Harry answered earnestly. Sirius laughed.

"Here's the de-aging potion. Go on." Madam Pomfrey handed Sirius a potion. Sirius made a face when he finished drinking it.

Slowly, Sirius Black's body began to shrink.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

A miniature five-year-old Sirius Black sat in the hospital wing bedm gray eyes round. Harry gaped at him. Was that really how his godfather had looked before he had went to Azkaban? He looked much more carefree and happy than when he was an adult. Harry smiled and slowly approached Sirius.

* * *

"Wow, this house is wicked," Harry said, beaming.

Remus smiled at him. "Yes, well, it's not too bad," he said. "I'll show you your room." He bent down to pick up Sirius, who squealed in protest.

"Moony, I can climb up the stairs by myself!" he protested, struggling.

"Nonsense. You'll fall down," Remus countered. Harry smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets while following Remus and a grumpy Sirius up the stairs. "You and Sirius will have to share a room. I hope that's all right," Remus said to Harry as e turned on the light.

Harry smiled at Remus and looked around. The room had two beds, a big desk, and a large closet. The walls were a creamy white and the ceiling was decorated ith very realistic stars. This reminded Harry of Hogwarts. "This is brilliant, Uncle Remus," he said, grinning.

Remus was about to reply when a loud crash was sounded, Both of them jumped. Sirius was howling inpain. He had tried to climb to the top of the closet and had fallen down. "Sirius, are you okay?" Remus hurried over and hugged the howling child. When Sirius had calmed down, Remus showed the the rest of the house and had sat them down in the sitting room after the tour. "Okay, we need to talk about rules and punishments."

Sirius and Harry nodded and Remus continued. "There are seven rules in all. These three are the most major: Obedience, honesty, and not putting your life in danger. Listen carefully. One: Honesty. I expect you to be honest with me AT ALL TIMES. No excuses. If you lie you will most likely get a mouth-washing and a brief scolding. Same for if you swear or say anything I don't approve of."

Remus fixed Harry and Sirius with a look. "Two: obedience. I expect you to obey me at al times. If you disobey you will get a scolding, three smacks on your bottom, and time in the corner."

"Three smacks?" Harry frowned.

"It will be nothing like what your Uncle and Aunt did to you, Harry," Remus said comfortingly. "I will not abuse you." Harry nodded, relieved.

"Three: you will NOT put your life in danger. Ever. If you do you will get a full spanking, loss of privileges and a grounding. This rule is very important."

"How much is a full spanking?" Sirius asked, sounding worried.

"As much as I think you deserve," Remus answered simply.

Harry and Sirius did not feel any better.

"Rule number four: No harmful pranks. I will allow fun and amusing pranks, but never harmful ones. If you disobey this rule, you will get a scolding and time in the corner." Remus paused. "Got that, Sirius?" he prompted. Sirius nodded.

"Rule five: no bullying. Under any circumstances you will not bully anyone. If you do, you will get time in the corner and loss of privileges." Remus took a sip of his tea.

"Rule six?" Harry asked curiously.

"Number six mostly goes for you, Harry, rather than Sirius," Remus said. He smiled as Harry groaned and Sirius grinned. "I expect you to get good grades. If you don't, I will merely ask you what the problem is and hopefully we'll be able to have a calm discussion. If you choose not to, I would most likely make you sit in the corner. And last-respect. You are to be respectful at all times Understood?" Remus asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry and Sirius answered, grinning.

* * *

It wasn't until a month later Remus had to punish Harry. It had all started when Harry had decided to go flying at the night of a full moon, knowing full well he wasn't supposed to.

"HARRY JAMES!" Remus thundered.

Harry flinched.

"I cannot believe you were foolish enough to go out on the night of a full moon knowing full well you weren't supposed to!" Remus scolded furiously. "You broke three rules, Harry! Do you know what they are?" At Harry's guilty silence, Remus answered for him. "Obedience, putting your life in danger, and disrespect! You disrespected me by not paying attention to the rules I set you to keep you safe."

"I-I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"You will be," Remus answered.

Harry was over Remus' knee in a flash.

**WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. Don't like it? Then skip it.**

"What is this spanking for Harry James?" Remus prompted.

"F-for disobeying you and putting myself in danger," Harry said miserably. "And I also disrespected you by ignoring the rules."

"Correct." Remus bared his bottom and Harry groaned in embarassment. "You will be getting twenty for putting your life in danger, three for disobedience and five for being disrespectful. So, all in all, you will be getting twenty-eight smacks in all."

And the first smack came.

"Ow!" Harry cried out.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

Soon, Harry was a sobbing mess and he was blubbering out apologies. His bottom was burning fiercely. Finally, the last smack came and Harry was limp over his guardian's lap.

**CORPORAL PUNISHMENT END**

Remus hugged the thirteen-year-old. "Hush, now. It's okay, it's all finished."

Harry sniffled. "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice cracking.

"Yes, well, you learned from this, didn't you?" Remus stroked Harry's hair.

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Harry murmured.

"You're a good child, Harry," Remus said, smiling. Then his face grew stern. "Now for the rest of your punishemtn," he said.

"What!" Harry cried out. "But I already got punished!"

"All actions have consequences, Harry," Remus answered. "Your broom will be staying on the groundfor a week. You are grounded for two days. Now, I want you to stand in the corner and think very hard about what you did wrong."

Harry, sniffling, shuffled over to the corner.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear readers of this story,**

**I have decided to end this story here. It's been far too long since I updated and in my opinion, my writing skill during that time was absolutely horrible! :p So sorry to say that this story is done... Thanks to the people who actually read and enjoyed this story, even though it really sucked. For some reason I could not bring myself to delete this story, so here I am writing this, sitting down at my desk and typing this message to those of you who followed this story. Thanks again. Love you all~**

**Sorry again.**

**~Teddy1008**


End file.
